The Mental Switch
by wintherawr
Summary: Harry and Draco are placed in an advanced Potions class, where they are the only two students. While working on a complex potion, something goes awry, leaving the two of them acting different. You'll have to read to find out more! Warnings: Yaoi, explicit content, boy/boy, yada yada yada..NO CHILDREN! I will not be held responsible for mental scarring. Read and Review! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or settings in this story. The only thing that is mine is the plot. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This story will at some point be YAOI! As in Boy/Boy. If you don't like it, then don't read it. If you do read, I will not be held responsible for scarred minds or anything else that may befall you. You may hold me responsible for having awesome imagination. This is my first fanfiction ever, so read and review please!

P.S: The title sucks, so if you ever think of a better one, let me know!

Takes place during 8th (7th) year. Voldemort is dead, but rivalries between Slytherins and Gryffindors are still strong.

**Chapter One**

* * *

I looked over my schedule at breakfast and groaned. "Double Potions with the Slytherins today, guys." I looked across the table at my friends. They hadn't heard me, they were too busy making googly eyes at each other. "Ron. Hermione. GUYS!" That time they heard me. They snapped out of their trance and blushed. Geez, ever since their kiss in the Chamber of Secrets they have been caught in each other's eyes nonstop.

"Oh, sorry Harry," Ron said. "What did you say?"

"I said, Double Potions with the Slytherins today." Ron groaned.

"Damn, and here I was hoping for a good day for once."

"Yeah, it's gonna suck. Malfoy's gonna be such an ass."

"Hey, maybe it won't be so bad," Hermione said. "Now that Professor Slughorn is teaching the class, Malfoy won't be able to do anything horrible."

We heard that familiar drawling voice getting louder as none other than Draco Malfoy walked into the Great Hall, with his nose in the air, like he owned the place.

"Speak of the devil, or rather, the pompous, self-centered ferret," Ron muttered, causing us both to snicker under our breath.

Hermione smacked him on the hand. "Stop that. I'm not saying we have to be nice, but we will _not_ be mean. No matter how irritatingly loathsome he is."

Malfoy sauntered past our table on the way to his. As he walked by us, he flashed his signature stuck-up smirk. What a jerk. I turned back to the table to see Ron and Hermione staring into each other's eyes, all lovey-dovey. Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore.

"Hey guys, I'll see you later."

"Mmmm," they replied, too lost in each other's gaze.

I made my way to the new classroom that Professor Slughorn had taken up after the war ended. I was the first one there. Professor Slughorn greeted me.

"Harry, my boy! How good it is to see you after such a long summer. How are you, how have you been?"

"Hello, Professor. It's nice to see you too. I'm fine, spent the summer with the Weasleys. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. It's a good thing that you're here, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"Really, about what?"

"I can't talk about it now, the other students are coming. Can you meet me tonight? Around 8:30?"

"Of course Professor, I'll be there."

"Good, good. Well, take a seat, it's time for class!"

I made my way over to a table in the middle of the room. Just then, all of the other students came pouring in through the door. I waved to Hermione and Ron.

"Over here!"

They made their way over to me and sat down. I made sure I was sitting in the middle, between them.

"Hey, mate," Ron greeted me.

"Hey, guys, I just found out from Slughorn that I have to come see him tonight at 8:30."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say."

"Weird."

"Blimey, mate, in trouble on the first day," Ron remarked.

"No, I'm not in trouble. He didn't seem angry or upset, just excited."

"Hmm, I wonder why," Hermione mused.

"Me too."

"Today we will be brewing the Blood Replenishing Potion," Professor Slughorn boomed from the front of the classroom.

For the rest of the hour, we were chopping and slicing and dicing and brewing and stirring counter-clockwise 7 times per minute. Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of class. As everyone rushed out the door, Slughorn shouted after us.

"No homework tonight!"

The rest of the day went by in a blur, while I waited for tonight, when I would find out what Professor Slughorn wanted to talk to me about. At the end of our last class today, Transfiguration, the new professor, whose name I can't remember, told us to write a 6 inch report on Human Transfiguration. Everyone groaned, as this was the only homework we were assigned today. Well, everyone groaned but Hermione, who just sat wishing it was more.

We made our way back to the common room, to work on our homework until dinner. We finished our essays, and then went down to dinner. Hermione and Ron began to fill their plates with food. Hermione notice me not eating, and asked me about it.

"Harry, aren't you hungry?"

"No, I'm too anxious," I replied.

"Don't be. You said it yourself, Slughorn didn't seem mad at you."

"I know, but I can't help but be nervous."

"Well you should at least eat something."

"I'm not hungry."

"All right then."

Finally the clock said 8:20.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head over to Slughorn's room."

"See you later."

"Good luck."

I made my way to Slughorn's room with a knot in my stomach. He hadn't seemed angry with me, but I was still kinda scared. To calm my nerves, I told myself firmly,_ You defeated Voldemort, several times, even when you were a baby!_ I felt better. Unfortunately, I found out my nervousness was for good reason. I walked into the classroom, and found, not Slughorn, but none other than Draco Malfoy. We stared at each other in surprise. It seemed that he hadn't known that I was going to be there either. Just then, Slughorn came out of the potion supply cupboard, carrying an armful of different types of ingredients, some of which I've never seen. He set the ingredients down on an empty desk.

"Ah, Harry, it's good that you're here. I know that you are acquainted with Mr. Malfoy here."

"Yes sir, we know one another."

"Well, you two probably want to know why you are here, so I'll tell you. You both are quite good at potions-"

"Ha! Potter couldn't brew tomato soup without help!"

"Mr. Malfoy, that is enough! As I was saying, you are both quite good at potions, and I feel that you two will be quite bored with this year's curriculum. So I am placing you two in your own small group to work together on more advanced potions than the rest of the class. Do either of you have any questions?"

"Yes, am I allowed to give Potter a poison?"

"No Mr. Malfoy, you may not poison Harry."

"Damn."

"Any more questions?"

"Will we work on these potions during regular class time?"

"Yes, you will work on them in this small room over here." He showed us a door hidden behind a room divider. We opened the door and saw a smallish room, with a counter, a table with a cauldron, and some cabinets containing potion ingredients. "This is where you will work during the regular class time. The first potion you will brew is the Personality Swapping Potion. Obviously, it switches the personalities of two people. You will work on this tomorrow during class. Do you both understand?"

We both nodded.

"Good. Then I'll see you both tomorrow."

I made my way back to the dormitory. By now, it was 9:30. When I got to the special dormitory for 8th year  
Gryffindors, complete with our own common room, it was deserted. I went up to the room I shared with Ron. He was dead asleep, with his curtains drawn. I put on my pajamas, and climbed into bed. I drew the curtains shut around my four-poster bed, and went to bed, thinking about how awful it was going to be to work with Malfoy all year long.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, blah blah blah. J.K. Rowling owns all, blah blah blah.

Once again, please read and review!

Author's Note: _Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I wasn't sure whether to continue this story, because I only had two reviews! But I've gotten a lot more positive feedback, so here's the new chapter! Enjoy!_

Thanks to all who reviewed: DragonLover9865, latte-grrl, CrimeShowAddict0721, tamar rose, margaretro, Maddness1, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, Gavin Ampora, civilwargirl, Gingerchild, Threedaysgracefreak99, Faithful-facade, MangaMusicTV, allenx14, Crystalssparklinginthesun, angelofthewaves, Rose Santos, and allenx14.

Special thanks to my beta, BlueEyes444, for getting this done super fast for me. You're the best!

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

_"No! Ron! Hermione!" _I cried out in despair.

_"Finally the hero is here. But he's too late to save his friends," _he hissed.

_"You bastard! AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

"_You call that a Killing Curse? You naïve boy, you must _feel _it__ to cast it! Crucio!"_

I screamed as unbearable pain ripped through my body. _"Aaahhhh!"_

_"Serpensortia! Serpensortia! Serpensortia! Now my pets, squeeze him and bite him for me."_

His conjured snakes slithered up my legs and around my body, squeezing and biting.

_"Aaaghhhhh!"_

_"Nagini, dinner." _The enormous snake lunged.

I sat bolt upright in bed, covered in cold sweat. I knew I had woken up from a horrible nightmare, but I couldn't remember what it was about, except that Voldemort had come back from the dead. Try as I might, I couldn't muster any details from the hazy fog in my mind. I opened the curtains around my bed and glanced out the window. The sun was just peeking the top of its head over the horizon. It was too late to go back to sleep, so I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom.

I turned on the shower and turned the water as hot as it would go. As I waited for it to heat up, I looked in the mirror. I looked like crap. I had dark circles under my eyes, my hair was messier than usual, and my face looked gray and gaunt. I turned away from my reflection and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin. As I poured shampoo in my hair, I tried to recall exactly what my dream had been about. I remembered sorrow, and pain, lots and lots of pain, but I couldn't remember why I had been in pain.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped my towel around myself. I walked over to my bed and got out my school robes for the day. Ron was still snoring when I finished getting dressed.

"Ron. Ron, wake up. Ron, get your lazy arse out of bed this second!"

Ron mumbled something about breakfast, but he was still asleep. Just then, Hermione walked in.

"Harry, why are you shouting?"

"Ron won't get up."

"Here, let me try. Ron, you've miss breakfast!"

Ron jumped out of bed, wearing nothing but an undershirt and his boxers, which were quite small. Hermione tried, and failed, to suppress an outburst of giggles. "Why didn't you wake me up? What are you laughing at?!" He looked down, and quickly grabbed his blanket and covered himself.

"I trust you can handle yourself. Harry and I will be in the common room," she managed to say between fits of laughter.

As we walked downstairs, Hermione began questioning me about my meeting with Slughorn.

"What did he want? Are you in trouble? What's-"

"Hermione! Just wait until Ron comes down, and I'll tell you."

She quieted, but didn't seem content. We sat in the common room, until Ron came down. As soon as he sat next to us, Hermione bombarded me with her questions again. This time I answered her.

"I wasn't in trouble. He wanted to talk to me about placing me in an advanced Potions class...with Malfoy."

Hermione gave me a look. "With Malfoy...only?"

"Yeah. But don't worry, we'll be right there with you. Except, in a different room." I explained to them how the advanced Potions class would work. Hermione calmed down when she found out that Malfoy and I would be near her. Ron, however, was unconvinced.

"What if he curses you, and we don't hear? What then?"

"Ron, it'll be fine. Just calm down. Let's go get breakfast," Hermione soothed him.

Ron brightened up at the prospect of food. "Kay, but I'm still not happy with this."

ooOooOoo

We walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, but when we walked in, we got more than that. We got entertainment as well. Malfoy, always the center of attention, was having a shouting match with Blaise Zabini.

"I don't _CARE_ whether you thought it was in my best interests! Maybe you should leave _MY_ best interests to _ME!_"

"Draco, chill out! I'm sorry, man!"

"Not as sorry as you _WILL_ be!"

"_Enough!" _shouted Professor McGonagall. "This behavior is unacceptable. I will see you both in detention tonight and tomorrow night."_  
_

They sat down. Draco turned his head away from Blaise in disgust. As soon as the Headmistress was out of earshot, he turned back and transfigured Blaise's sausage into a slimy worm, just as he was biting into it. Blaise noticed and threw down his fork, but not fast enough. He had already taken a large bite of the worm. He ran out of the Great Hall and made it out just in time to throw up on the floor of the Entrance Hall. Almost before he was finished puking, a House Elf had appeared from nowhere and vanished the vomit. Harry and Hermione pushed their plates away. Ron just shrugged and continued eating. Hermione smacked him with a book.

"I've said this countless times over the years, but do you _ever_ stop eating?"

"What? I'm hungry!"

Hermione made a noise of disgust. Then, we heard the enormous bell ring, signaling the end of breakfast. We made our way to our first class, Potions. We have this class with the Slytherins, so it's not uncommon for there to be a lot of whispering and gossip. Today, however, there was more than usual. As we went to sit at our table, waiting for Slughorn to arrive, Seamus Finnigan leaned over and whispered to us, "Did you hear? Malfoy's a bender!"

"How did you find out?" I asked.

"Blaise Zabini told all the 8th year Slytherins!"

_So that's what the fight this morning was about._

"I always knew that there was something weird about him," Ron said.

"I know, but a bender? How low can you get?"

Hermione seemed to be getting angry. She pushed Seamus away from our table.

"There is nothing wrong with gay people! Yeah, they're different, but they just want love like the rest of us!"

The whole class looked at Hermione. Lucky for her, Slughorn walked in at that moment and the class looked forward once more. Slughorn welcomed us, then dismissed Malfoy and I to our private room. I waved at Hermione and Ron, trying to look confident, but I was a lot more scared than I let on.

* * *

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! _

_Love Y'All!_

_-Gavin_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys, I am SO sorry it's been so long. I hope you haven't given up on me!

I'd say that I've been really busy, but one must not tell lies. ;)

Actually, I just haven't made the time to write recently.

Well hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter, and maybe it will make up for my extended absence.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters or places in the story.

* * *

As I walked into the room and shut the door, Draco pulled his wand out. I automatically grabbed mine from within my robes and pointed it at him. He just smirked and pointed it at the cauldron. A fire sprang to life beneath it.

"A little jumpy, are we, Potter?"

"Let's just get this over with," I muttered, putting away my wand and retrieving my copy of the instructions that Professor Slughorn gave each of us. As I waited for Malfoy to get his out, I looked around our little room again. It seemed smaller now, maybe because we were both in here with the door shut, or maybe it was all in my head. _I can't let Malfoy get to me,_ I silently berated myself.

"I'm going to start getting the ingredients. Make yourself useful and fill the cauldron with two cups of water, if you can manage," Malfoy sneered, as he began to rummage through the cabinets, retrieving vials of strange ingredients. I look in another cabinet and find a measuring cup.

"_Aguamenti_," I murmur. A stream of water pours out the tip of my wand, filling the cup. I stop the spell when the water line reaches two cups, and pour the water into the pot. I turn away to find myself face to face with Malfoy. His nose is just a centimeter from mine, leaving our mouths only a couple of inches apart. His pale lips are slightly parted. I tear myself away from his mouth to see startled gray eyes, which quickly turn hard as ice.

"Move over, Potter. You nearly made me spill the ingredients," he says, with a cold voice to match his eyes. I stumble away from the cauldron, nearly tripping over my own feet. I catch myself on the counter just in time. I could have sworn I saw something in those eyes, just a flash of some emotion, before they had closed off again. _I'm going crazy...Malfoys don't _**_have_**_ emotions,_ I joked to myself. I was torn out of my musings by Malfoy yelling at me, _again._ I turned around and glared at him.

"Potter! I've been yelling at you for the past five minutes! What's wrong with you? Never mind. I don't want to know. Just hand me the beetle shells."

"Fine, bossy. Chill!"

"You don't understand. We have a seven-minute window to add the beetle shells, well, two minutes now, and I have to keep stirring the entire time. Now add the fucking beetles before it blows up in my face!"

"Geez, sorry. I didn't realize-" I was cut off by a murderous glare from Malfoy. I quickly grabbed the beetle shells and added three to the bubbling cauldron.

_Plop, __Plop,_ _Plop! _

Malfoy breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you"

"You're welcome. What's next?"

"Grab a pinch of powdered toadstool and sprinkle it in. Then spoon one scoop of mustard seed into it."

I followed Malfoy's orders. After all, I was only in here because of Snape's doctored potions book in sixth year. Malfoy was in here because he actually knew what he was doing.

"'Kay, now what?"

"We wait." Malfoy pulled the spoon out of the potion and set it on the counter, then pulled a notebook out of his bag. He also removed a pen.

"What, no quill?" I asked, joking.

"Too annoying. Pens are much more efficient. You don't have to dip them in ink every time you write two words. They also don't tickle."

"I can see the appeal." We were quiet for a few moments, with only the sounds of Malfoy's pen scratching and his papers flipping to break the silence. After a while, I got curious as to what was holding his attention so fully.

"Whatcha writing?"

"Poetry," Malfoy replied, before he realized who he was talking to.

"Poetry? What about? Can I hear some?"

"You ask too many questions, Potter. In order, the answers are yes, none of your business, and no."

"Why can't I hear any?"

"I don't like you."

"Ow, that hurts," I whined, clutching my chest theatrically. "I think you broke my heart."

Malfoy chose to ignore my sarcasm. Instead, he placed his pen between he pages of his notebook and returned them to his bag. He then stood and moved back to the potion. He inspected the fragrant liquid with great concentration, before turning towards me.

"Grab the mandrake root, will you? Add them one at a time, until the floral scent disappears. It may take awhile, it depends."

"On what?"

"A multitude of things. Don't question me, just do it," he ordered, before returning to his stool and retrieving his notebook once more.

"Whatever," I said, rolling my eyes. I grabbed the jar labeled _'Roote of Mandrake'_ in elegant script. It was full of brown tubers, some long, some short. I unscrewed the cap and pulled one out, rolling it between my fingers, then dropped it into the pot. A cloud of smoke was released from the potion at the point where the root entered it. I added another, and the same thing happened. I repeated the action, pausing to smell it every time.

After several minutes of this, I zoned out, my body on autopilot, adding the mandrake root absentmindedly. I was lost in thought, watching Malfoy write, brow furrowed. _He looks cute when he's concentrating. Wait, since when is Malfoy cute? I must be going crazy._

"Potter!" Malfoy smacked my hand away from the cauldron, stopping me from adding any more mandrake root to the potion. "What the fuck is wrong with you today? It stopped smelling ten minutes ago! And we don't have time to make a new batch!" Malfoy was practically screaming at me.

"I'm sorry! I zoned out."

"Shut up. I don't need any of your excuses. We'll just have to hope that you didn't fuck it up too bad." Malfoy sighed, resigned. "But if we get a bad grade on our first assignment because of you, I'll personally castrate you."

I involuntarily covered my crotch. Malfoy just glared daggers at me, until there was a knock at the door.

"Mr. Malfoy, Harry, are you ready?" Slughorn asked through the door.

"Yes, sir." Malfoy responded

"Then bring it out here."

I opened the door, while Malfoy flicked his wand at the cauldron. It rose into the air, hovering behind him.

"Well, it's time. Let's hope Slughorn doesn't notice how you messed it up," Malfoy said as we walked out the door.

* * *

Well, did it make up for my not posting for so long?

Shoot me a comment in the reviews section, I love hearing from you guys!

Love, Gavin


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi guys! Well here it is, chapter four!_

_The part you've all been waiting for is here:_

_The big switch! Yep, read on to see!_

* * *

When we got up to the front of the classroom, Malfoy flicked his wand and the cauldron alighted on an empty desk. Professor Slughorn brought us a glass and a ladle. Malfoy held the glass while I poured some of the potion into it. We looked to Slughorn for directions.

"Now you split it," he instructed.

"Here goes nothing," Malfoy said, before taking a big gulp. He passed the glass to me, and I downed the rest in one swallow. The whole class waited for something to happen. Nothing did.

"I knew you screwed it up, Potter!" Malfoy shouted at me. Slughorn put a hand on his shoulder.

"Just wait a moment." So we waited. Almost a whole minute had passed when we heard it: a slow rumble that was growing louder as we listened. Then, Malfoy and I both doubled over in pain. In front of the whole class, we seemed to vomit fog. Malfoy's looked like the night sky, black with bright silver spots. Mine was a soft, golden yellow, streaked with pure white. The multi-colored fogs swirled around each other, before coming to rest in front of the opposite person from which it came. Without any warning, they flew up our noses.

As we were coughing and gasping, Professor Slughorn was asking questions.

"Who can tell me what those clouds of fog were?"

Unsurprisingly, Hermione answered. "Sir, those were their respective personalities," she said.

"Very good, Miss Granger. Yes, those were Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's personalities. Let's see if they have recovered from their coughing fit." He turned back to us. We were still breathing hard, but at least we weren't choking.

"God, why do you have to stare at us like we're a science experiment?" I surprised myself with the words, and the biting tone of my voice.

"Potter, calm down. They're just curious. You don't have to be so rude." The whole class stared at us incredulously.

"They've gone bonkers!" Ron exclaimed.

"They have merely switched personalities. If they split another glass, they'll go back to normal." He looked at us. "Go ahead, boys."

We ladled another spoonful into the glass and shared it again. We waited longer than last time, but nothing happened.

"Boys, did anything _unusual,_ happen with your potion?"

"Well sir, Potter lost track of the amount he put in there, and kept on going after the smell had subsided. I'd say he added most of the jar before I stopped him."

"Well, that explains it. You've added so much mandrake root that the effects are temporarily irreversible. After two doses of a potion that strong, I'd say that you'll be like that, oh, possibly till the end of the year. I'll run some tests on the original potion, to be sure."

"The end of the year?! That's nine fucking months! I can't stay this way that long!"

"No cursing in my class, Mr. Potter. Five points from Gryffindor. If Mr. Malfoy speaks the truth, it's your fault anyway."

"Professor, is there any way to make the potion wear off faster?"

"Well, physical activity will help to speed it through your body, effectively reducing the length of time that it will be irreversible. Get as much exercise as you can."

"Okay, will do, sir."

"Whatever." I stomped to my seat and sat with a huff, before waving my wand and summoning my bag from the other room. Hermione and Ron stared at me. I glared back until they looked away.

When the bell rang, I stood up and stormed out of the room, halfway to my next class, Charms, before Ron grabbed my arm, jerking me to a stop.

"Harry, stop. I know you're upset about this, but let's wait for Hermione. She'll know what to do."

"Well where the fuck is Hermione, then?"

"She stayed behind to talk to Slughorn. She said it was important. Don't know what it is, though."

"Well let's go ask her." I broke free of Ron's grip and headed straight for his girlfriend. She was walking towards us, curly hair bouncing with every step.

"What's that?" I asked her. She was holding a folded piece of paper in her hand.

"A note for all your teachers informing them of your situation. We better go give it to Flitwick." She grabbed my arm and pulled me, grabbing Ron as we passed him. She led us all the way to the new Charms classroom, never letting go. When we finally got there, she handed the note to the small professor, who quickly unfolded it and read it through.

"Can't keep yourself out of trouble, can you, Mr. Potter? Very well, then. Go to your seats."

We sat in our chairs. I immediately moved back one row from the others. Ron turned around to confront me, but Hermione put a hand on his shoulder. He slumped down, turning back to the front. It was gonna be a long year, for all of us.

* * *

_So, did you like it_?  
_Tell me what you thought!  
See you next time!  
~Gavin_


End file.
